


Prelude to a Dream

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Halloween, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-19
Updated: 2000-02-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Dief dons a costume for Halloween, and things get a little spooky for Fraser and RayK.





	Prelude to a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
hexwood  
info:

_Note: This started out as a Halloween snapshot, but it kept growing, and this is the result.  Includes definite weirdness and some sex.  The title alludes to the movie _Prelude to a Kiss_.  If you've seen the movie, lucky you, you have a slight heads up on what might happen in the nearly nonexistant plot.  If you haven't, don't worry about it., All the usual disclaimers!  Come after me and I will . . . run and hide._

Prelude to a Dream 

by Meadow Lion

*************************************************************************************************************************

"Auuuuoooooooooooooooo . . . . . . ! "  The howl cut through the relative stillness of the night and stirred Ray from his sleep.  
  
"Aw, Dief, cut it out, would ya'?  I know it's Halloween and all, but come on.  Just lemme get some sleep!"  
  
"Auu, auu, auuuuoooooooooooooooo . . . . . . !"  
  
Raising himself up on one arm and readying a pillow with the other, Ray searched the room for the offending wolf.  "Dief!  Where the hell are ya'?  Just cut it out, or this pillow is headed straight fer yer . . . what the hell??"  
  
Fraser was sitting beside him, wearing nothing but an innocent expression.  Glancing down at himself, Ray realized he was still naked, too, from their earlier round of lovemaking.  Fraser looked at Ray.  "Auuoooo - "  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you said that already, Frase.  What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Fraser's voice answered, but Ray couldn't see his lips moving.  "Oh, dear.  I should have known he would do it again sometime."  
  
"*Who* would do *what* 'again sometime,' Fraser?  What are you talking about?  And why are you doin' the, the, the ventrilisam thing?"  
  
"The term is 'ventriloquism,' Ray, but I am not using that technique.  No, this is far more difficult a situation than that."  
  
Still all that Ray saw was Ben sitting there on the bed looking at him, though he knew the other man was speaking, *somehow*.  "Look, just tell me what's goin' on here, cuz I sure don't get it."  He stuck one pale, lean hand out and began tracing lazy circles on Fraser's thigh.  
  
Fraser voice came out tinged slightly with laughter.  "Ray, you may not want to do that right now."  
  
Ray's hand slid higher on Fraser's leg, then slipped down to cup his groin.  "And why not, Fraser?  You got somethin' against extra sex on Halloween?"  He was answered by strong licks on his face, courtesy of Fraser, and a burst of laughter at the same time, also courtesy of Fraser . . .   
  
"Hey, cut that out, c'mon, you're ticklin' me, and I gotta tell ya' it ain't doing much for the mood here."  More licks, swiping at the end of his nose.  Ray yanked his hand away from Fraser's crotch and swatted at his lover's head.  "Fraser!"  
  
"Actually, Ray, I'm over here."  
  
Ray looked around wildly, finally seeing Diefenbaker over in the corner, gazing at him with that mocking grin on his face.  "That's real funny, Fraser," Ray commented, turning back to the man in the bed.  "I told ya' not to do that vent..that throwing yer voice thing."  
  
"I assure you, I'm doing nothing of the kind.  The fact of the matter is, Diefenbaker has taken the liberty of exchanging our souls for All Hallows Eve again."  Ray stared at Dief, who was apparently talking with Fraser's voice.  
  
"Um, yeah whatever you say, Fr..wait, what do you mean, 'again'??"  He swung his head back and forth between man and wolf, unsure of where to direct his words.  
  
"Well, Ray, he used to do it every year when we lived in Canada, but this is the first time he's chosen to try since we've been living here in Chicago."  
  
Ray shook his head and pressed his fingers against his temples, trying to sort everything out.  "Okay, so assuming I believe you and assuming the stuff you're saying is true, how did he do it?  And what does it mean?"  The figure beside him just sat and stared at Ray and the wolf, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Ray."  
  
"And how long does he get to stay you and keep you as him?"  
  
"*Ray*."  
  
"Or can you undo it?  And - "  
  
"RAY!!"  
  
Ray glanced up, meeting Dief's - er, Ben's eyes.  "Yeah?"  
  
"Dief came into my dream tonight and performed the ritual there.  He has shamanistic powers that are much stronger at this time of year, so he chooses to exchange his lupine form for mine and use it to his advantage.  Generally, he returns the next morning, just before I wake, and returns to his own body."  
  
"I don't know *how* you can say all o' that so matter-of-factly, Benton-buddy.  And why didn't you mention any of this before so I might know what to expect come tonight?"  As he talked to the being that looked like Diefenbaker, Ray found himself absently rubbing the back of the creature that looked like Fraser as though he were petting Diefenbaker.  It was a very odd situation.  
  
"Well, as I said, Ray, Diefenbaker hadn't been attempting the switch since we had come to Chicago, so I had no inclination this year would be any different.  I'm not even sure why he chose this occasion for it, after all this time."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"What do you mean, 'ah,' Ray?"  
  
"Nothin', I'm just doin' one of yer ah's."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Oh, no, ya' don't!  Yer not beatin' my 'ah' with yer 'I see,' uh-uh, Fraser."  
  
"All right, Ray."  
  
Ray glared at the wolf across the room.  "Y'know, Frase, Dief is looking better and better over here . . . "  
  
Fraser's body whined.  //Just don't fight.//  
  
"That's just silly, Ray."  Fraser's voice had just the slightest hint of doubt to it.  
  
"Izzat so?  I see a beautiful man who happens to have more animal instincts than usual, and I see a know-it-all, talking wolf.  Which would you pick?"  
  
"Well, Ray, if that's what you'd like; I must warn you, though, that his tongue baths are not always pleasant, and he uses his teeth quite a bit less gently than I do."  No doubt there now - he knew he was winning.  
  
Ray's eyes shrank to slits.  "I don't even wanna know how you know that."  Suddenly his mind revealed vivid images of what harsher biting would feel like on certain parts of his lower anatomy, and he winced at the very thought.  "Okay, okay, so you're still the better choice.  Wouldn't want to give Dief any funny ideas about the rest of the year anyway.  So how can we fix it?  Y'know, get you back into you and him back into him?"  
  
"I don't know if we really can, to be honest.  I've never felt the need to try, just let him have his fun for a night . . . and learned to never, *ever* question him about what he did during that time."  At a questioning glance from Ray, Fraser just grimaced and said, "Please don't ask."  
  
Ray shrugged, looking puzzled.  "So yer tellin' me there's no way we can switch you back?"  
  
"I don't know.  If there is, it must involve somehow . . . "  Fraser's voice trailed off, and then he said sharply, "Ray, come stand over here."  
  
Ray slid immediately off the bed and padded over to the corner of the room, the frown on his face deepening.  "How come?"  
  
Fraser waited until Ray had settled himself in front of him, keeping his eyes trained on the blank-eyed man on the bed, then responded quickly, "Because if we continued discussing our intentions the way we were, Dief would be able to read our lips and discern our plan."  
  
The wolf seemed to smirk at Ray, and the cop shrugged a little uneasily.  "'Kay.  So, now, finish what you were gonna say."  
  
"I will, Ray, just please make certain you are positioned in front of my face to prevent Diefenbaker from seeing it, and I'll keep my ears focused to hear if he approaches us.  As I was about to say, any way that we might perform this exchange must somehow involve getting into his dreams and undoing the previous switch."  
  
"So why can'tcha try that?  And why's he just lookin' at me like that?"  Ray glanced over his shoulder at Fraser's body, slightly unnerved by the way the clear blue eyes of the man usually identified as his lover were penetrating him.  
  
"Ray, he *always* just looks at you like that, you're just not used to the look coming from my eyes."  
  
"Oh.  I guess you're right.  So how 'bout that dream thing?  Dief's just sittin' there anyway, so you won't be takin' away his night of fun."  
  
"A fact which makes no sense to me whatsoever.  I cannot fathom what made him decide to exchange our souls tonight if he wasn't going to make use of my body in any way, unless - perhaps he was hoping that you would either not realize what had happened . . .   Well, no, that's unlikely, since he was howling to wake you up - I suppose it's possible he simply hoped that you would indeed choose him over me for the night, Ray."  
  
The wolf's jaw flapped quite a bit as Fraser tried to analyze the situation, and his head bobbed to the side just enough for the dark-haired man in the bed to catch his last words.  The man let out a sound that was both a groan and a howl.  //Typical//  
  
"Another thing I don't really wanna think about, Frase."  
  
"Ah."  Fraser ducked his head quickly back behind the cover of Ray's body before continuing.  "Yes, well, in any case, I suppose an attempt at trading our bodies back would be in order.  He and I both need to be asleep, though."  
  
"I figgered as much.  Can you do that, fall asleep real quick and get him to, too?"  Ray sounded dubious, which of course just challenged Fraser to prove he was capable.  
  
"Of course, Ray.  I will just perform a series of deep relaxation exercises with him, and we'll be asleep in no time.  We'll start with the - "  
  
"No, Fraser, that's okay, I don't need details, just do it.  Pitter patter let's get at 'er."  Ray stepped away and slipped back beneath the covers, then reached over and patted his suspicious companion on the head, winking at the wolf across the room.  
  
"Right you are."  The wolf trotted over to the bed, hopped up, and settled in before the Mountie, who looked as though he were about to start pouting.  Fraser's voice seemed very disembodied as he began to chant, the lupine head moving very slowly from side to side.  Ray watched attentively at first, then promptly fell asleep, followed moments later by Fraser and Diefenbaker.  
  
 . . . . . . . . . .   
  
"Ray."  No response from the nude, scruffy, blond-haired angel lying sprawled across two-thirds of the bed.  Fraser tried again, more insistently this time.  
  
"*Ray*."  
  
Still nothing.  Fraser slid down to press his mouth close to his partner's ear, and started to whisper the name again.  
  
"Ra - "  The man beneath him pounced, twisting him over onto his back and holding him down with two strong fists curled under like paws.  For a moment, Fraser's expression was one of shock.  Then it turned to exasperation, and he let out a groan as the other man began to lick his face, then lap excitedly at his chest, shoulders, and arms.  
  
"Auuooo?"  
  
"Oh, dear."  Ben tried to lift the head up from his torso.  He called over his shoulder to where he'd lain his wolf on the floor after the 'transplant,' hoping to rouse Ray from his slumber.  Fraser tugged insistently, complaining, "Dief, that wasn't fair.  You shouldn't have allowed me to regain control of my own body if you were going to take over Ray's."  He was ignored, and his partner pulled away and continued licking at his chest, then the eager tongue twisted around one of his nipples, and then down, and down, and down . . .  
  
"Oh. . . .  Dear. . . .  Now, Ray, you really . . . ohhhh . . . shouldn't have . . . mmm . . . pulled that trick on me.  Ahhh."  
  
"Well, that was your trick, Frase, so now you're getting' yer treat.  Happy Halloween."  
  
Diefenbaker raised his head momentarily and observed his friend gasping, calling out the name of his lover.  He yawned, grumbled to himself, and went back to sleep.  //Next year . . . //  
  
 - end - 


End file.
